ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Takome Akimichi
'Character Profile:' 'Character First Name:' Takome 'Character Last Name: ' Akimichi 'IMVU Username:' TakomeAkimichi 'Nickname (optional):' none at the moment. 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 06/23/193 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5 feet 3 inches 'Weight:' 130 lbs. 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato the village of death 'Relationship Status:' Single Personality:Edit Takome Akimichi is a strong, skilled, and has a lot of potiental kunoichi. She is a part of the Akimichi clan. Takome is a nice, sweet, and very kind girl. She sometimes acts girly, but she is a complete tomboy at heart. Takome doesn’t like to be called fat. If you so much as mention her being fat or mention the word fat around her, she will blow. Takome has a short temper, that she sometimes tends to lose control of, but she can control it. She looks up to her cousin Nobu. Takome trains hard and works hard to try to be as strong as her cousin Nobu. She loves to eat a lot, but keeps a strict diet at times. Takome loves to cook and bake. She knows how to bake a lot of things. In her spare time she either trains or tries to bake new things. Her favorite foods are ramen, her freshly baked chocolate cookies she bakes, salads, and sour cream and onion potato chips. Whatever Takome is asked of she will do with no questions asked. Takome is a cool, relaxing, and a tad bit lazy sometimes. But she does her best to be the best shinobi she can be. Takome often tries to spar or trains with others so that she can improve on her skills and help others improve as well, killing two birds with one stone. Takome likes to carry a sketch book with her all the time so she is always sketching things. She is almost always giggly and smiling about her sketching. But sometimes she is serious about it too. Once she finishes one of her sketches she tends to feel the need to show someone, so they can see how much potiential she has or just because she feels like showing her sketches. 'Behaviour:' Takome's behavior can be described as polite, nice, sometimes short tempered and spirited. She has a nice and polite side. But she also has a short temper sometimes so watch out. Takome has control of her temper, but if you call her fat or mention the word fat around her, she becomes short temped and goes on a rampage. Takome trains alot due to wanting to be just as strong as her cousin so she is in a serious mood sometimes. She sometimes behaves a little gigglish and all smiling when she is sketching in her sketch book. Takome takes what inspires her or what emotions she is feeling and sketches it into her sketch book. She sometimes acts tough, but deep inside she knows she isn't, but she is determined to train hard and work hard to become the best shinobi she can be and prove herself worthy of the akimichi name. Sometimes Takome acts depressed when she thinks about her father, trying to remember him and what he was like. For the older she gets she tends to lose her memories of what her father was like. Takome tends to draw in her sketch book alot when ever she thinks of her father, so she can try to remember what her father was like. 'Nindo (optional):' I am at the weight I should be. I AM NOT FAT, I'm simply just big boned. 'Summoning:' (( breif description of how it was obtained and what it is.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Akimichi Clan *'The '''Akimichi clan' (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, but since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, they have dispersed their members to expand their clan and along with many other reasons. ' *'Being the kind, peaceful type of personality they have, they took up a great interest in also taking part of the politcal aspect of the world to help spread peace among the great nations even further. ' *'Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in two different ways. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食,shoku) on the their clothing.' 'Ninja Class: '''Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Stamina Taijutsu ''' '''Stength 'Weaknesses:' Speed Genjutsu Ninjutsu 'Chakra colour: ' Pure White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Databook:' (( See here for examples ---> http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Yonshigakure_Databook)) ((http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Databook_Information)) <---Use this! For accurate scoring!)) 'Jutsu List:' (( See here for examples --->http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu_List_Template)) 'Allies:' Kaguya Kait'a 'Enemies: 'Background Information:' Takome Akimichi is a young 13 year old shinobi of the Akimichi Clan. Takome lived in another village with her parents. A village that was small but not too small. Takome lived in this small village with her mother and father until the age of 7. She had not a lot of friends but she did have one friend. A young shinobi boy named Souta. He was amazingly skilled as a shinobi, not as great as a jounin level, but amazingly skilled for a boy his age. He and Takome did everything together. They even trained together in the woods which were located outside the village. But that all changed when she left the village. Takome’s parents weren’t getting along. They were always fighting. Takome never could figure out what they were always fighting about. All she knew was everytime her parents were together they were arguing and yelling at one another. Takome would just go in her room and locked the door. Sometimes she would sneak out her bedroom window to go and see Souta and spend the night at his place just to get away from the arguing. Takome soon feared that they might end up splitting up some day. So she did her best to keep her parents together. But soon her very best wasn’t going to be good enough to keep them from splitting up. One day Takome was playing with her friend Souta. It was getting dark and Takome knew that meant she needed to be home. She says good night to Souta and then heads home. Within an hour Takome arrives home, but to find her father and mother not yelling. She is shocked, but once she finds out why Takome is even more shocked. Takome’s father sits her down and tells her that him and her mother are splitting up. Her father then tells her that he is leaving to go to a village called Yonshi, where a few of our family members and clan members live. Takome was only 6 at the time. She didn’t understand why her father had to leave. Takome tried begging her father to stay, but it didn’t work. Her father kisses her on the head and then says to her good bye kiddo. I love you my sweet little shinobi. Then he goes out the door and Takome never shall her father again. A year goes by and Takome is 7 years old now. Her mother passed away a few months after her father left. It had turned out that what her parents were arguing about was her mother’s health and how they should tell their daughter. But sadly Takome’s father couldn’t take the arguing anymore. He thought Takome should know, once her mother had died, her father planned on taking her to Yonshi with him. But Takome’s mother didn’t always approve of her daughter being a shinobi. She wanted her to be normal citizen like her. Takome found all this out the day her mother died. Takome was playing with her friend Souta, then she had a chill go know her spine. She then knew something was wrong. Takome looked at Souta and was about to say goodbye, but he knew something was up so he told her to go home do what you need to. With that Takome rushed home as fasted as she could. Once she had arrived home, she saw her mother laying in the kitchen on the kitchen floor. Takome can see that her mother isn’t breathing, she checks her pulse, and it turn her mother was dead. Takome laid over her mother’s body crying. She cried herself to sleep. Takome woke up the next morning and went to the village officials. She had them burry her mother in the back yard of her home. They made a grave stone that said, Beloved mother and wife on it. Takome then craved the akimichi signil on it. So if an akimichi should come across this grave they would know that an akimichi was buried here. After the officials burried her mother, Takome went back inside and found a note on the kitchen counter that her mother wrote. That was how Takome learned what was going on and why her father left. A few days later, Takome packs her stuff, things that she would need and some things that had sentimental value to her. She packed all her things into a wagon and but what she could carry into a back bag and carried it on her back. Takome gets on the wagon and heads to Souta’s home. Takome knocks on the door with a sad face, Souta knows she is leaving and says goodbye my dear friend. Come back and visit okay. Takome gives Souta a hug and promises to come back and visit. Takome heads to Yonshi. She arrives at Yonshi within a few days, but once she got there, she asks around if anyone had seen her father, then she found a man of the akimichi clan with his son Nobu, the man told her that her father was traveling to different villages looking for diplomatic work. Takome begins to smile and feel really happy, the man then offered to stay with them, but before giving him an answer, she asked why would you offer me to stay with you. The man smiles, then says I am your uncle and this here is your cousin Nobu. We are family and your father wouldn't appreciate it if his daughter lived on the streets. You can stay with us until your father comes back. Takome smiles gently, thank you mister, woops I mean uncle. Takome turns and looks at Nobu. Hi ya there, the names Takome Akimichi. After introducing herself to Nobu, she introduces herself to her uncle. Next Takome is entered into the academy at the age of 10. Takome watches her cousin Nobu as she gets older and trains hard in hopes of becoming a strong shinobi of the akimichi clan just like her cousin Nobu. Roleplay Library http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Village_RP12/04/12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Test:_Takome_Akamichi http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Role-Play12-6-12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Itsumo#Takome_Akimichi http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Isumo-First_Meeting http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Friendly_Spar_Kihaku_And_Takome Approved By Nobu Soudai Namikaze Category:Trail Category:Yonshigakure Member